


All That There Is

by Fandom_girl21



Series: Eternal Siblings [8]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: 11x10 coda?, Angst, Chuck is God, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Family Issues, Fluff, Other, Protective Siblings, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Love, Sibling Rivalry, Songfic, based on the promo - my 11x10, big sis Amara, idk - Freeform, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 12:15:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5707720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fandom_girl21/pseuds/Fandom_girl21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She will <i>always</i> survive no matter the odds.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All That There Is

_I was born in a thunderstorm_  
_I grew up overnight_  
_I played alone_  
_I played on my own_  
_I survived_

She remembered a time before the light, before him. She remembered not being so much lonely as alone. It was getting harder to remember that time, but she did remember one truth from then — she was powerful, and she would survive. That hadn't changed when he appeared. It only intensified the truth, it proved she could only rely on herself.

_Hey_  
_I wanted everything I never had_  
_Like the love that comes with light_  
_I wore envy and I hated that_  
_But I survived_

He taught her to want, to envy, to love. She wanted to keep him safe, to keep enveloped from any imaginable harm that would come for them. He unlocked her envy, he would excel at what she taught him, brilliance shining from him even then. He would go leaps and bounds ahead of her. Yet, through all that she learned to love him. Knew it was love that made him come to her when he was scared. She knew it was love when he would stop and wait for her, teach her things he had picked up... But every love turns sour, even the warmest light can scorch and burn. And yet, through all that she not only survived — she had learned. Learned to never let anyone use her again.

_I had a one-way ticket to a place where all the demons go_  
_Where the wind don't change_  
_And nothing in the ground can ever grow_  
_No hope, just lies_  
_And you're taught to cry in your pillow_  
_But I survived_

Soon she was freed. She let herself be taken to hell. To see the depth of his dark heart. Let herself be pampered and fed till she didn't need them. Demons, they were worse then the angels. The angels at least had a purpose, a plan. These things only thought of chaos and sin. They had no vision, no drive. She didn't see the point in having such vile things in this world. She weeped for the gullible humans as she saw them fall again and again for their honey coded words. Her brother's world was not filled with hope, it only held lies. Yet, still she survived, shrugging off the shackles of the sulfurous rats to stand tall. To stand alone. Poised to become The Goddess he had only dreamed of being.

_I had made every single mistake_  
_That you could ever possibly make_  
_I took and I took and I took what you gave_  
_But you never noticed that I was in pain_  
_I knew what I wanted, I went in and got it_  
_Did all the things that you said that I wouldn't_  
_I told you that I would never be forgotten_  
_And all in spite of you_  
_I'm alive (You took it all, but I'm still breathing)_

Her first mistake was to give, she gave him everything — her love, her knowledge. No, she was wrong that was not her first mistake, her first mistake had been remaining purposefully blind. Letting herself be lulled by his words, his hollow proclamations of love. She let herself be swayed into a lullaby of deceit, tricked into spending aeons in pain.

But now, now she was free. Now she had a plan, a mission she had to fulfill. He had only succeeded in bending her to him will, she would make him break — make him grovel at her feet. Force him to watch as she dismantled every part of his _perfect creation_. She would show him what perfection really was.

He had tried to erase her, and yet she remained. A legend, a story. Even as he tried to forget she endured. She was not forgotten, she was immortalized.

Even locked away she was able to exert her control, cause his garden to become infested. But then again she was only returning the favor, after all she had gotten the idea of using serpents from him, it described his behavior toward her beautifully.

She survived through all he'd done to her. Now she was ready. She was powerful, she was unstoppable, and nothing and no one would stand in her way.


End file.
